The invention relates to a water driven tool particularly suitable for use in or near swimming pools, stall showers, boat yards and docks, and other places where the presence of water limits or makes hazardous the use of electrically driven tools.
In the prior art swimming pool cleaning tools, typically the tools are operated by suction created in the pool filter system. The present invention utilizes direct pressure not suction. Thus, the tool operates at a high speed and is not a slow moving vacuum cleaning device.